Transport assemblies may require several motors connected in parallel to meet operation requirements. Transport assemblies can be used at the surface or in downhole transport assemblies. The downhole transport assemblies are often used in downhole conveyance operations when gravity conveyance is not sufficient to achieve a desired downhole location.